


Would you give me a chance?

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beginning of 8x3, F/M, Pre-war conversation - confession, Season 8, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: As Jaime stands beside his commander awaiting their enemy, he wonders if this is the last chance to bare his heart to her





	Would you give me a chance?

**Author's Note:**

> With every piece I write, I always tell myself that this is the last. But I just cannot get these little scenes out of my head. So here's one more that I'm inflicting upon you. Hope you enjoy it

They stood there, waiting for the imminent death and destruction that would soon be upon them. While Jaime’s eyes focused on the dark void ahead of them, anticipating their impending doom, his mind wandered, flitting across memories his life had gathered, eventually settling on thoughts of the woman beside him, the woman who’d made him.

“Scared?” Brienne asked, not looking at him.

“Isn’t it normal to be?” Tearing his eyes off the depressing sight ahead of him, he fixed them on her. “Aren’t you?”

She nodded her agreement, still staring in front of her.

“I’m not afraid of death,” he said, desperation surging through him at the realization that this could perhaps be their last opportunity for each other’s company, their last night in this world. “It’s something else that scares me,” he admitted, his mind full of her.

She turned to him. “You can tell me.” Her voice was soft and reassuring, a sweet melody that might never grace his ears again.

_Yes, I have to tell her…_

“Brienne, I--” he faltered at first, finding it nearly impossible to speak his heart out.

She waited, not interrupting him, not saying a word, just giving him an encouraging nod to go on.

“I need to ask you something,” he said, mustering all the courage he had. For some reason, this had his heart pounding harder than the high likelihood of dying at the hands of dead men. “If we survive to see the rising sun, would you--” he hesitated again.

“Go on, Ser Jaime.” She spoke in an urgent whisper, almost as if she knew what he was about to say, but wanted to hear it, nonetheless.

“Would you give me a chance?” he blurted out before he could lose his nerve and his voice again. “Would you give _us_ a chance?” he asked, more clearly this time.

She smiled, lowering her eyes. In the glow of the flaming swords in the distance, he could catch a faint colour on her cheeks. _In this light, she could almost be a beauty,_ he observed. She was a beauty, his beauty.

“You owe me an answer, Ser Brienne,” he said despite knowing what was in her heart. “Silence isn’t going to help.”

“I never had the choice to not give you a chance,” she said with a shy smile, her words a ray of hope in the bleak future they were to face. “We don’t get to choose who we love, didn’t you once tell me that?”

“But you _do_ get to choose who you’d want to spend your life with,” he went on, though he could see clearly that she wanted him.

“Yes, and my heart made that choice the day you stepped into this castle, Ser Jaime,” she confessed, her eyes shining, the light of the fire enhancing their beauty. “Facing the jaws of death has made me realize what I truly desire.”

How he craved to hold her hand! If only he had his other hand… “I’m never going to leave your side,” he said, determined to protect her at all costs.

“Nor am I,” she replied in the same tone. “I’d die for you--”

“No you won’t,” he stopped her, for the first time his heart aching for a life he’d never known how much he wanted. “You’re going to live, for me, for a life with me.” He paused, a look of understanding passing between them. “ _Our_ life.”

A sad smile played her lips.

But Jaime was undeterred. “Come morning, yours is the first face I want to see.” His voice shook as he said this. “I don’t care much for anyone else--” afraid of an emotional breakdown, he halted. “Promise me, my lady,” he insisted when he'd regained his composure. “You’ve made vows to many others before me, and now it’s my turn to ask this of you and I’m going to settle for nothing less than your word.”

“It’s a vow,” she gently assured him. “I _will_ see you in the morning.”

With this promise to each other to spend the rest of their lives together, if they were blessed with a life after the mayhem that would soon ensue, they returned to focus on their duty once more, once again staring into the emptiness for the enemy to come.

 _I’ve never asked you for anything before, but please grant me this one wish,_ thought Jaime in a wordless prayer to the Seven, _keep her safe, for she’s all I have, all I’d ever want if I manage to get through this alive..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it.


End file.
